peelfandomcom-20200213-history
28 December 1989
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1989-12-28 ; Comments *The fifth and final part of the 1989 Festive Fifty, backed as usual by session repeats. The first two files listed below contain the chart sections alone: the last file listed below is the entire show. *Bob Harris is waiting to do his programme, and is apparently listening to the Festive Fifty. *Number 4 is a remixed version of the track that made 48 in the previous year's chart. Sessions *Mudhoney, #1 (repeat). Recorded 1989-05-09. Available on Here Comes Sickness: The Best Of BBC Recordings (Varese Sarabande). *No Means No, #2 (repeat). Recorded 1989-05-30. No known commercial release. *Company 2, one and only session. Recorded 1989-08-20. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Company 2: 'I'm Breaking Thru This (Peel Session)' *Mudhoney: 'By Her Own Hand (Peel Session)' *Hrungway Sounds: 'Tiaura Mtanda' *No Means No: 'The Day Everything Became Nothing (Peel Session)' *Donald D: 'F.B.I. (Radio Version) (12 Inch)' (Rhyme $yndicate) *Mudhoney: 'If I Think/Here Comes Sickness (Peel Session)' *Lime Life: 'Cause You're Right On Time (Hideout mix) (12 Inch)' (Loudhouse) *No Means No: 'The Tower (Peel Session)' *Mudhoney: 'You Make Me Die (Peel Session)' *Alliance: 'Thoughts Of You (12 Inch)' (Revenge) *Freddy de Majunga: (Unknown track) *No Means No: 'Two Lips, Two Lungs And One Tongue/Rags & Bones (Peel Session)' *Company 2: 'Tell It As It Is (Peel Session)' 1989 Festive Fifty: Numbers 10-01 *'10': House Of Love, 'I Don't Know Why I Love You (7 inch)' (Fontana) (starts part way through track) *'09': Inspiral Carpets, 'Joe (12 inch)' (Cow) *'08': James, 'Sit Down (7 inch)' (Rough Trade) *'07': Stone Roses, 'She Bangs The Drums (LP-The Stone Roses)' (Silvertone) *'06': Stone Roses, 'I Am The Resurrection (LP-The Stone Roses)' (Silvertone) *'05': Pixies, 'Monkey Gone To Heaven (LP-Doolittle)' (4AD) *'04': Happy Mondays, 'W.F.L.-Vince Clarke Mix (7 inch)' (Factory) *'03': Pixies, 'Debaser (LP-Doolittle)' (4AD) :(JP: 'It's quite interesting, the top three, because normally what happens in previous years is that one track sort of sets off at a cracking pace from the start and just disappears out of sight. By and large, this has been the case, anyway. But this year, and bearing in mind that I award three points for yer number one, two points for your number two, and one point for your third choice, if two more people had voted for 'Debaser' as their favourite track of the year, then it would have been top. In other words, what I'm saying is that six points covered the top three records. Incidentally, this was the first year that the Pig ever voted in the Festive Fifty, and this was her number one, and your number two.') *'02': Wedding Present, 'Kennedy (LP-Bizarro)' (RCA) *'01': Sundays, 'Can't Be Sure (7 inch)' (Rough Trade) :(JP: 'And that would have been it for the Festive Fifty, the programme, the week, the year, the decade, if it had not been for a letter from John L Paines, writing from Sea Mills in Bristol, saying, "You may not remember, but the first track you played on your first show in 1980 was 'Life In The 1980s' by the Martian Schoolgirls. I thought it might be a nice idea if you played the 80s out with the same track. How about it?". Well, that's quite a good idea, John L Paines.') See 01 January 1980. *Martian Schoolgirls: 'Life In The 1980s (7 inch)' (Red Planet) File ;Name *a) 28th December 89 *b) 'Festive 50s' folder, '1989' sub-folder, file F50_1987_1001 *c) John Peel Show 1989-12-28 ;Length *a) 00:49:06 *b) 00:47:04 *c) 02:02:11 ;Other *a) 207 kbps VBR recording *b) 308 kbps *c) 256 kbps ;Available *a) John Peel - Festive Fifty Radio Archive *b) IAP's Tapes *c) http://www.mediafire.com/?sharekey=0add6239b8b3356cab1eab3e9fa335ca018203ca0b26b1ea - many thanks to Ray for a complete show at last. ;Footnotes Category:1989 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Festive Fifty